Un dia soleado
by mars992
Summary: Quien diría que Bella Swan la chica de Phoenix terminaría odiando al sol. Entren leanlo, espero que les guste


_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece_

**Día** **Soldado**

Un fastidio, eso era mi mañana, hoy el sol había decidido salir, por lo tanto Edward y sus hermanos no vendrían al instituto -_mi_ _gozo_ _en_ _un_ _pozo_-

_Hola Bella_ dijo Mike sacandome de mis pensamientos.

_Hola_ le dije tratando de ser lo más amable que podía fingir. _definitivamente estoy empezando a odiar el sol_

_Bueno... este... yo_ _No Dios! que no sea lo que estoy pensando __Me preguntaba, ya que no está Cullen sí ¿quieres salir al cine hoy después de clases?_ _acaso este chico no se daba cuenta que no me gusta, digo después de ser rechazado 15 veces deberías captar la indirecta ¿no? además siempre me la pasó con Edward y sus hermanos_

__ Lo siento Mike... eh... yo no puedo Edward y yo quedamos en salir__

__¿Cullen? pero él pasó ayer por la tienda de mi padre para comprar algunas cosas para irse acampar__ _estúpido sabelotodo _

____Mira__ y en ese momento sonó mi móvil _bendito sea el que invento estos aparatos_

____Aló____contesté sin ver el identificador

__¿**Bella**? **hola** **soy** **Tyler**__ me retracto de lo dicho__ **mira** **ayer** **vi** **que** **los** **Cullen** **iban** **a** **acampar**, **así** **que** **me** **imaginé** **que** **estarías** **sola** **que** **te** **parece** **sí** **me** **acompañas** **al** **cine** **o** **que** **se** **yo**. **Entonces** ¿**que** **dices**?__

__¡Oh! lo siento Tayler, pero como le dije a Mike no puedo estoy ocupada, además no creo que a Edward le guste o le haga gracia ¿no crees?__

__**Oh** **bueno**, **de** **todos** **modos sí cambias** **de** **opinión llámame**___cuando_ _el_ _infierno_ _se_ _congele_

__ Claro__ y colgué cuando me gire Mike aún esperaba ¡_joder_! _acaso_ _no_ _escuchó_ _lo_ _que_ _le_ _dije_ _a_ _Tyler_

__Entonces Bella, anda vámos al cine__ justo sonó el timbre_salvada_ _por_ _la_ _campana_

__Lo siento Mike voy tarde. Adiós__

Este día cada vez iba peor, al entrar al salón, noté que el puesto que usualmente ocupabamos Edward y yo había una nota

**Hola Bella, mira escuché que los Cullen se fueron a acampar así que, que tal sí vamos a cenar y luego vemos que hacemos ¿que dices?**

**Ben**

Es que todo el pueblo sabe que Edward se fue de "Campamento″ con su familia, _arg! odio_ _el_ _sol_ me tienen harta al próximo que me invité a salir lo insulto.

**Ben, lo siento pero no puedo, está tarde estaré MUY ocupada, pero dile a Angela seguro le gustara.**

**Bella**

Las clases terminaron sin más contratiempo. Al salir me dirigí directamente a mi monovolumen y antes de subir vi a Jacob acercase a mi.

__Hey Bella, ya que tu chupasangre no está me preguntaba sí querías venir a una fiesta en la Push con...__ no se que me pasó pero explote.

__ No! no puedo salir ni hoy, mañana o el mes que viene, no entienden que amo a Edward y puede andar para la China, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a salir alguien, acaso no entienden las indirectas ¡NO QUIERO SALIR CON ALGUIEN MÁS QUE NO SEA EDWARD CULLEN!__

En ese instante comprendí que todos se habían quedado en silencio, es decir que TODOS acaban de presenciar mi monólogo _Oh_ _Dios apiadate de mi , no se que me trague la tierra o me caiga un meteorito _ me puse tan roja que salí corriendo y me monte en mi monovolumen y salí del instituto. Tenia tanta vergüenza y sólo quería estar con mi Edward, pero sí iba a la mansión Cullen, Emmett no me dejaría en paz, así que decidí irme a casa y llamar a Edward.

Al llegar a casa subí a tropezones a mi habitación, al llegar encontré a mi Dios griego acostado en mi cama, al verme estendio sus brazos y me llevó con el envolviendome en sus brazos, automáticamente me relaje y aspire profundamente embriagandome de su aroma, en ese momento olvide todo, a Mike, a Tyler, a Ben, a Jacob, la vergüenza, TODO. Sólo estábamos el y yo.

__Cariño ¿estás bien?__ pregunto Edward, así que imaginé que Alice le había contado, un momento ¡ALICE! ayer cuando estábamos en su casa tuvo una visión y cuando le pregunté que había visto me dijo que nada, sólo que mañana tendría un día interesante _oh ya verá cuando vea esa duende, me va oír_

__¿Bella?__

__Sí, no te preocupes sólo fue un día difícil, pero todo está bien, ahora que estoy contigo todo está bien__

__Que bien, te amo__ me dijo mientras me besaba

__Yo también__le dije contra sus labios

Quién iba a decir que yo, Bella Swan terminaría odiando los días soldados.

**FIN**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado =D**


End file.
